Ren Avernacus
Ren Avernacus is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, being the 17th Seat of the 1st Division. Appearance Ren has the appearance of a tall young man with amber brown eyes. In the past, his hair color used to be brown, but after a traumatic realization and falling into despair at once point, Ren's hair color changed to being white. His hair is face length, slightly spiked, and arranged in a basic manner. He has an olive brown skin complexion with a fairly regular build and a lithesome body, enabling him to perform feats due to flexibility. A unique feature that Ren seems to possess is a rather unique brand that is on his left eye inside the iris, which can be seen if one were to look closely into the eye containing it. Alongside that, Ren also has an identical brand that is on the back of his left hand. Ren possesses little to no knowledge as to why he possesses such a strange brand or if it means anything, but he has never questioned it's existence. His outfit generally changes depending on the occasion. Whenever he's at home and relaxing, or just being causal, he wears a black, sleeveless shirt that hug his body, with brown baggy pants, black gloves, and some dark brown boots. This is so that even if he's relaxing, the outfit would still be useful for whenever he's forced to fight before he's fully prepared. Back when he was younger, he used to wear the same outfits he would whenever he was relaxing, but he would also go out and wear a long hooded cloak that acted as a cape, and a pair of goggles that he would use to help him see through dusty or sandy areas, which were a favorite for him. His true outfit is different whenever he's at work or going into battles. Because Ren doesn't enjoy the Shinigami outfit most of the time, he instead prefers to wear his own outfit, which consists of a gray sleeveless shirt and pants, with brown gloves and boots, extending towards his elbows and knees respectively. Over the shirt, he wears a small gold vest and then a brown strap over his stomach with two belts strapped around it. Below the brown strap, a pair of black trousers is held below the waist with golden linings. To top it all off, he has a large black hooded cloak jacket with golden cuffs and is held together by a golden string on the top. On the arm sleeves, a purple line line goes down from the shoulder to the golden cuff, crossing three eye patterns on it. While he usually doesn't wear the hoods in battle, he does wear it whenever he wants to relax by himself or if he's traveling places that needs him to wear it. Personality The best way to describe Ren would be free spirited. Ren truly loves freedom above all else, and would rather explore other places to see new things than be stuck in one place all the time, always wanting to keep moving forward no matter what. Due to that, he's a bit rebellious and even irresponsible at times, where he would skip out on missions, be late in turning in reports, and other common duties for a member of the Gotei 13, even sleeping on the job. To others, he's a slacker that likes to shirk from his duties. Ren also seems to have a dislike towards promises and never makes them. While he doesn't remember much of his life as a human since entering Soul Society, the pain he had felt from the burden of those promises from that life has made him always avoid making promises, or always declaring that he won't make any promises. Knowing how much more work he would get if he were to climb the ranks in the Gotei 13, which would mean that he would get less and less time for himself, based on how things got when he became a Seated Officer after being promoted from the Unseated positions, Ren made sure that he purposefully avoids showing off his powers and any other types of things that would impress others and give him a promotion, hence why he never stopped his lazy like ways and purposely made himself look weak so there was no need to promote him and keep him remained in the low ranking position he has. To this day, he never showed anyone his Shikai, and is thus known as one of the few Shinigami that is Seated, but doesn't possess Shikai. However, despite all that, Ren does still have a sense of duty, if only a small one. He doesn't like seeing other people hurt, and if he sees someone in trouble, he would want to try and help them. He tends to be very open with others, and often very playful and honest with others, with the exception of letting them know his real abilities. He enjoys the company of others whenever possible. Ren also tends to declares anyone that he meets and enjoys being around with a friend, which is usually always, and he happily talks about his adventures to the human world and learning of its past, somehow admitting that the vast mysteries in the world are very intriguing to him that he would love to explore and learn anything he could, as the adventure would likely never end. Ren also has a habit of teasing others, poking fun remarks on them, but if his teasing goes to far, or if he mistakenly hits a sore spot for them, he would immediately apologize and state that he meant no harm. With girls, he is sometimes a bit flirty with them, calling them cute and other remarks on how if they have any kind of quirks, that adjusting some parts of their attitude would make them even cuter. All in all, seeing almost anyone as friends, Ren is very honest and says whatever comes to mind, maintaining a friendly attitude with almost anyone, and trying to help them if there was anything that bothered them. In his spare time, if he isn't out exploring other places, Ren enjoys reading books. History Not much of Ren's past is known, even when he was a human. Human Life As a human, when he was 5 years old, he simply found himself alone in the streets covered in bandages, mostly on the right side of his body, though he didn't think that there was any injuries on him that he was aware of. Even if he tried to remember, he couldn't remember anything besides his name, being Ren Avernacus, though he was unsure as to why he would have such a name and nothing else, or as to how he had even obtained the bandages, basing it all on amnesia. Wandering the streets, people seemed to just be ignorant of the troubles that Ren fared, as if he wasn't worth any attention. Confused about the world, and weakened from hunger, Ren continued to wander the streets until finally his body collapsed, still unsure on what he was meant for in the world. As his consciousness faded, and his life beginning to dim, Ren was finally found a young couple, that took him into their home and nursed him back to health. Finding himself under their care, Ren was confused and unsure of the treatment he was receiving, being used to being ignored or hurt by everyone that he came across. He later found out that the young couple were always trying to have a child, but never succeeded, and planned on adopting a child, and found Ren when they were going to an orphanage. Finding their meeting to be the work of fate, Ren was adopted into the family, though Ren lied to them saying that he only knew his first name, so his last name being called by his new adoptive parents. However, being in the new family, Ren felt a newfound joy that he never had before, and was feeling himself finding life inside him again, no longer worried about his past, and wanted to look forward into the future. He promised his parents that he would work hard to make them happy. That was his first promise. One day, after 2 years of being in the family, Ren found out that his 'mother' was somehow finally able to get pregnant. Ren had mixed feelings regarding it. Ren did like the idea of having a younger sibling, but another part of him began to question if having a blood born child would mean that he would be replaced by said child. Ren's 'father' made sure that his pregnant wife was cared for perfectly, not wanting to lose this miraculous chance they have been given. He also spoke to Ren and told him how happy that Ren had made him, and how much happier they would be once the child had been conceived. He then asked Ren to promise him to be a good brother for his soon to be born sibling. Ren agreed. That was his second promise. After the child was born, everything seemed fine. Ren's parents were happy, and he had gained a younger sister as well. Everything was going great. ... Only later would he realize how wrong he was. Unknown to the family, the birth of his sister actually caused Ren's mother to grow ill, forced to be bedridden for the remainder of her life. Ren couldn't understand why, but he could tell that his mother was going to die... and yet... he didn't feel sad. Ren couldn't find it in him to be sad that his mother, who loved him ever since he was taken in by them, was now dying. Ren kept it to himself, though and the years went by until finally, she died. Ren, however, remained unable to cry, and only recalled his last conversation with her. Before she would die, she made Ren promise to watch out for his sister and help her become a wonderful person. That was his third promise. After she died, Ren's father grew distant and seemed lost in his own world, and Ren had to watch for his sister, who was close to Ren. Ren also studied harder in school, becoming top of his school, but none of his accomplishments meant much now that his father was losing himself. It only grew worse when his father began to start drinking to numb the pain, but that only made him worse. He began to grow violent, and Ren had to keep his sister away and ended up getting struck many times, but he endured it, never complaining, though it really hurt when his father, in his drunken rage, said that Ren caused the family so much suffering. That struck hard. Not just because of how it was a horrible thing to say, but saying that made Ren realize that he failed to uphold his first promise. When he turned 15, he left home to live by himself. He tried to take his sister, but he wasn't able to, but promised that he would come back and they'll be happier when that happened. That was his fourth promise. During his period of leaving, he had also began to use his last name, as opposed to the name of his adoptive family. By the next year, Ren learned that his father was dead, having had an accident from drunk driving. Ren took his sister as he was her relative closest to her, and as promised, took care of her. However, it wasn't so happy for her. With Ren gone, she had been the subject of abuse, and had grown colder, prone to lashing out multiple times. She even blamed Ren to abandoning her and making her suffer. Now Ren realized that he failed as a brother, breaking his 2nd and 3rd promise. Ren endured it and tried to help his sister recover and return to being a kind person that she once was, wanting to fulfill his fourth promise. His friends were supportive of him, and even tried to help him out. Things seemed to have gotten better more and more, making Ren feel like he's restoring the promises he made, but he didn't feel as accomplished. He always visited his parents' grave and wondered what would have happened if they hadn't died. He believed that they would have been a happy family, but that was then, and he had to live by himself with his sister. Ren graduated college with the highest honors at the age of 20, and by the time he was 22, he had gotten a very well paid job, and life seemed to be going great. However, his sister began to grow as well, becoming more beautiful, but she seemed to have started to act strangely with Ren. It was later that she confessed to Ren that she was in love with him, never seeing her as her brother, but as the man that she wanted to be with. Ren was not sure how to react, being 7 years older than her, and tried to tell her that she's too young and that there were other people much better than him, but she denied this, saying that she'll never find someone better than him. She then made him promise that once she becomes an adult, and her feelings for him hadn't changed, Ren would look at her as a woman, not as a sister, but she would have to be his sister until then. So Ren was forced to his fifth promise. Ren tried everything he could to be only her brother, and even tried to date other girls, as a way to make his sister move on past him. It wasn't difficult to date others, as he was attractive to the other girls, and he was pretty flirty at times. He enjoyed the dates, but the girls that he usually ended up dating never connected with him, or they were a bit superficial. Before he realized it, she turned 18, with her feelings not having shifted the least bit. Forced to no longer think of his sister as his sister, Ren began to agree to go on a date with her, trying to make it feel as less awkward as possible. As time went on, his feelings for her began to change to seeing her as a woman genuinely, and slowly began to truly fall in love with her. After a year of dating her, he finally went and asked her to marry him, confessing his feelings for her. She embraced him happily with tears in her eyes, with Ren promising that they would be happy together. So his sixth promise had been made. As if fate wasn't cruel enough, a month after their engagement, his wife had gotten shot from a break in, and was in critical condition. She was only kept alive through life support, but Ren was horrified by what was happening. He remembered his mother being in bed as she was slowly dying, and feared that the same thing was happening again. And sadly, it was. And just like with his mother, Ren held the hand of his fiancé, and she said that being with him was the happiest moments of her life, and pleaded him to live his life for both of them, wanting him to promise. Ren made his seventh and final promise. After her death, Ren lived alone and made an early retirement for a while, and began moving to different countries, having made a fortune from all the savings he had, along with money that he had inherited from his family. He traveled the world, wanting to live life to the fullest, seeing many places. He never dated after his sister/fiancé died, but knew that he would have to move on sooner or later. He began to also have an enjoyment to being on the move so much, feeling a sense of freedom for some reason. He especially loved looking at the sky and watching the birds flying without a care in the world, and envied them a little. After he went to Japan, he met someone that displayed strange powers, and seemed to notice things that he couldn't. He tried to find out more about them, though this would be his undoing. The person he met was a Fullbringer, and they were being attacked by Hollows, and Ren was sadly attacked by them, his soul ripped out of his body, connected by his Soul Chain. As a soul, he could see the monsters that were Hollows, and was almost devoured by them, but the Fullbringer protected him. However, while his soul was saved from being devoured, the battle had caused the area to breakdown, and Ren's Soul Chain shattered, making returning to his body impossible. Realizing that this meant that he was dead, Ren screamed to the air, overcome with despair and anger, Ren couldn't even keep his last promise. He failed to uphold any of his promises. He hated all of it. He hated how he had promised and failed, and how it brought him nothing but pain. From then on, Ren no longer cared for promises and desired nothing but being free from everything, his spiritual energy growing there, and causing a change in his appearance, turning his hair white. Later, he was found by a Shinigami, who had performed a Konso on him, bringing him to Soul Society. Soul Life Entering the Soul Society, he had been purified of his memories, though some residual memories remained, and he only knew that he disliked promises and desired freedom. So living in the Rukongai was not that pleasing to him, Ren tried to leave the districts, moving around, encountering Shinigami that performed patrols and watched many battles with Hollows. However, the Shinigami told that Ren was not allowed to leave the districts as he pleased, which upset Ren and asked why he wasn't allowed, which the Shinigami replied that it was the rules, and all souls that died were assigned a district, which is where they are meant to be. Ren asked why they were able to move around and learned about how they were Shinigami. Curious, Ren asked about the Shinigami, and learned of the Gotei 13, the Divisions, Captains, and more, which interested Ren even more. He also learned how Shinigami could go to the human world and perform missions, which fascinated Ren even more, as they could explore the world as they pleased, and began to slowly desire to become a Shinigami as well. He later learned about the Shinigami Academy, and decided to enter. However, the place was much harder than he expected and he failed the exams twice. Deciding to try harder, Ren unlocked his power, and began to advance the Academy in his third try, finally graduating after 3 years of training, and entering the Gotei 13, being an Unseated Member in the 13th Division. He developed his skills in secret, honing the four combat styles of Shinigami: Hohō, Zanjutsu, Kidō, and Hakuda. After some well performed tasks, Ren earned a transfer to the 1st Division, and a Seated Position, being the 17th Seat. However, he had learned that being promoted meant more work and less time for himself. Ren then resolved that he would not show his skills off much anymore, and do everything in his power to avoid promotions at all costs. So even though he grew even stronger, even learning his Shikai, he never once showed them off, and instead played as a person that is a rather lazy Shinigami with potential, but no interest in honing that potential. No one to this day knows that he can easily earn the position of Lieutenant if he wanted to. Powers & Abilities Deceptive Genius: Despite being in only in the 17th Seat in the 1st Division, Ren is a very powerful and intelligent combatant, due to purposefully hiding the true set of skills he possesses as a means of preventing himself from being raised to a higher level of power in the Gotei 13, as that would result in more work and less freedom for him to perform his own types of enjoyment that he would rather do. In actual capabilities, Ren has the makings of a Lieutenant, but his actions make him feel like a simple low-ranking Seated member. Ren possesses incredible skill, which would easily make him be labeled as a genius to others, with the intuition and ability to use the 4 skills of Shinigami into his own advantage in creative and unorthodox ways, able to switch strategies and styles to catch others off guard, and his keen skill in observation can help him detect weaknesses in others once he notices it. Skilled Hakuda Combatant: Ren's primary skill that he prefers using before drawing his sword. Ren's primary usage of attacks is similar to Baguazhang, a fighting style usually made up of circular movements, allowing the practitioner a wider range of motion and full use of momentum, without giving his or her opponent much of a chance for a direct strike. It is also known as Hakkeshō. The attacks he utilizes with this technique are mostly open palmed strikes, rather than punching someone, due to how the act of punching someone is more likely to injure the one making the punch then one receiving it at times. His skills in Hakuda being his primary source of combat is how he can switch his fighting style to revolve around kicks, using it to have a longer reach than using his arms. Using his flexibility along with it, he is capable of dodging and blocking various attacks before sending out strong kicks at areas on the opponent that are usually the weakest. When he alters his fighting style to kicks, he tends to take off his cloak jacket. Adept Swordsman: As a Shinigami, Ren is taught the ways of Zanjutsu, and is quite skilled with a blade. His style though is very tricky and unpredictable even. While he is able to fight well enough with his sword, focusing mostly on parrying blow instead of blocking them, as it would create less force from the impact. He can even utilize his abilities to kick to increase the power of his sword strikes if he needs to. However, when he utilizes his Shikai, he can easily alter the style of his swordsmanship using the tassel of his sword, which allows him to use it in a more versatile and effective manner, such as using his Shikai as a flail, allowing for midrange combat. *'Deadly Darts (デッドリー・ダーツ, Deddorī Dātsu):' By gripping the tassel on the hilt of his sword, Ren can swing his Zanpakutō and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The blade moves very quickly when thrown, and it can damage a building upon impact. If the target dodges the attack, Ren can use the cloth to change the sword's direction and try to hit the target once more. By gripping the cloth, he withdraws the blade and swings it to attack again. Kidō Adept: '''Having been in the 13th Division, that specializes in Kidō, Ren had become very proficient in this area. To Ren, Kidō is a wonderful way to run away and to avoid direct confrontation. Ren especially prefers the use of Bakudō, due to its ability to restrain opponents or make ways for him to escape, though he has some creative ways to utilize Hadō spells for similar effects. Ren possesses the skills to utilize multiple Kidō, all to use to his advantage and can even combine them with his Hakuda and Zanjutsu skills to also throw off his opponents and catch them off guard. He is even able to create his own Kidō spells, and can utilize Kidō in the 50s without incantation while still retaining most of its potential power. Ren's skill with Kidō also enabled him to create his own Kidō, making his own title for the series of spells of his creation, being Shōrai. *Fukka Shōrai (風華招来, Summon Wind Flower):' A Bakudō spell where Ren creates a whirlwind barrier made of reiatsu around themselves to protect against attack. The wind speed of the barrier enables it to deflect attacks made of spirit energy, such as Cero or other Kidō spells. Physical attacks are able to go through, but would injure the one forcing through. Ren can cast this with others around him for protection, but only he would be able to exit the barrier, unless he withdraws the spell. **Incantation:'' "The spring comes, the flowers bloom, the gentle breeze sails. Scatter the petals throughout the land, and bring joy to those who see your beauty." *'Raitei Shōrai (雷帝招来, Summon Thunder Emperor)': A Hadō spell where Ren creates three clear disks of increasing size in front of himself in a lined manner. He then fires a bolt of electricity that goes through each disk, growing in power and proportion. After going through the 3rd disk, the electric attack increases into a blast of power that strikes the opponent in a wider range, and causes a large explosion. Ren usually uses his Zanpakutō the channel the electricity through it to use it, but with enough skill, he can perform it with just his hand. **''Incantation:'' “Oh fallen empire, rise from your charred remains of what once belonged to you! Tear through the land and bring ruination to all! No tears shall fall, only death! Now, pierce through the heavens and give rise to the ultimate judgment!” *'Kashin Shōrai (火神招来, Summon Fire God)': A Hadō spell where Ren first coats himself with a blue reiatsu that resembles flames, before he raises one hand and raises the index and middle finger together pointing, along with the thumb, while the other fingers are curled into the palm, before the reiatsu vanishes into the ground. The ground then shakes as cracks form from beneath and fire begins to escape from there, rushing towards the opponent, before creating a massive explosion of flames that engulfs the opponent. Ren can also use this technique by punching the ground after initiating the spell. **''Incantation:'' "As the blazing sun begins to flicker, realms shall know darkness. The forests become ash, the animals become charred, and man can only scream! Thy rage can never be quenched, and thy fury burns beyond the fires of hell itself! Let none be spared!" High Spiritual Power: 'Ren possesses strong spiritual power, comparable to that of a Lieutenants. He is strong enough to avoid getting fully overwhelmed by the presence of the Captain's reiatsu, though he prefers to avoid being around there, and has to pretend that he is overwhelmed by their power, as otherwise it would tip off the extent of his powers being greater than average. *'Skillful Reiatsu Control: 'To prevent himself from being promoted into higher seats, Ren restricts his reiatsu to a point that it seems almost average to others, able to even hold back his powers even while in battle, making it seem like he's giving it his all when he really isn't. Even some Captains would sense his powers to be average at best, though they would easily figure it out in the slightest moment when they catch his powers at work if he were to actually use them. Because of his skill with his reiatsu, Ren's reiatsu is unable to be detected by others unless he gets closer to them for them to be able to feel it. '''Enhanced Endurance: ' Pretending to be weak means that Ren usually takes some hits and acts hurt, but really, many kinds of attacks that aren't at lieutenant level of above in terms of strength hardly causes him any damage at all. He is able to feign injuries and damage using some dust from debri that would scatter about. 'Shunpo Adept: '''Preferring not to fight so much, Ren uses his Shunpo to avoid attacks and run away. This causes many others to look down on him, as his skill in Shunpo is a wasted one based on how he always uses it to run away rather than fight. However, if used in combat for real, Ren can easily move into opponent's blind spots the moment he had analyzed where those would be, which would give him an edge. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''While Ren is usually seen as a slacker, he possesses a very perceptive skill in observation, due to how he always likes to explore and see new things, learning as much as he can, whatever he sees, he remembers almost perfectly. Any signs, no matter how subtle, if Ren sees it, he's able to slowly come to understand the object of his observation is like. If it's people, then he can slowly understand them more, and if it's in battle, he can see patterns and deduce strategies opponents might be using, which allows him to set up counterattacks. Zanpakutō '''Tsubasa Wings: '''In its sealed form, it resembles a katana tachi with a golden yellow hilt, that has a pair of purple tassels held on a small ring at the bottom of the hilt. The tsuba is a circular shape with a unique wing shaped pattern on it. The wing pattern has seven blade-like wings on each side forming down. In a certain angle, it looks like it forms a mask as you can almost see the eyes from it even. The wing motif is seemingly similar to Ren's inner desire to go out and explore the world for all the possibilities that exist. They appear more times as Ren trains his Zanpakutō to greater heights. Zanpakutō Spirit Tsubasa takes the shape of a young woman that is around Ren's age and height. She takes the appearance of a slim, but curvaceous woman, with the same height as Ren, with silky strawberry-blonde hair that frames her delicate cheekbones, and hangs down to her shoulders; it is also unkempt and stroked. Tsubasa also has a fair pinkish-tanned skin complexion with a slim build, similar to Ren's, and emerald eyes. She wears a beautiful white dress that goes past her waist, but above her knees, showing her legs. The dress has no sleeves either, leaving her arms exposed. The white dress has a small gold plate on where the chest is, and has gold cords with small gold decorations that go through it. The dress also have two long flowing extensions that moves along with her as she flies through the Inner World. Tsubasa is very kind, and like Ren, enjoys freedom, being able to fly in the world, and enjoys it when Ren flies around with her. She, like Ren, also has a habit of not using her full powers in a fight while in Shikai unless she feels that it is necessary. She is protective of Ren, as should she sense Ren to be in danger, she can use her powers to help him even without his consent. Inner World Ren's Inner World is a large castle that floats in the sky with glowing rainbow-colored majestic wings that radiate a gentle light in the sky. The day in the world actually changes from night and day, and sometimes both, bearing the sun and moon in the sky. Ren's Zanpakutō Spirits reside in the top of the castle in the throne room and usually train with him from there. The wings on the castle are said to depict Ren's emotions, as when he's calm and certain of himself, the castle remains high in the sky, and the wings looking as beautiful and majestic as ever. However, if he ever feels conflicted and uncertain, then the wings begin to darken and the castle feels like its descending a little. Giving into despair would cause the wings to vanish and the castle to crash onto the ground. Shikai The activation command is '"Take Flight". To start it, Ren holds the blade with his right hand and spins his arm around clockwise halfway before holding his across his chest with the sword pointed in front of him, and finally raises his arm over his head, calling out the name of his sword, which instantly transforms it. The new sword becomes a white hand-and-a-half longsword, the length of the blade being only a foot shorter than him. Its grip is a pure white with holding patterns going around it, and a small wing symbol end and two red tassels that flows from the end of it. The hilt is shaped with golden wings similar to the wing pattern on his tsuba, but with three wings on each side, rather than seven. The tassel on the end of the sword seems to react to Ren's will, changing length at a thought in combat, being a manageable size at first, but can extend so that the tassel can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and can wrap up wounds. If Ren stabs the sword onto a wall, the tassels can be used to hang on and even use them to swing to get to another place, while pulling it to retrieve the sword after. Kōtō Sora Kōtō-wa Bankai WIP Tengoku no Tsubasa Heavenly Wings: Locked To call out his Bankai, Ren grabs the sword with both hands in front of him and raises it to the air, and saying the phrase, "Spread your wings and fly throughout the heaven!" Afterwards, he calls out the name of his Bankai. After that, a large burst of reiatsu is released that can knock anyone of close proximity back, the tassels on the hilt begin to grow and spiral around Ren, while the the wings that appear on the tsuba of his Zanpakutō in its sealed form is shown on the sides of the sword in a large light, before the light shines so bright that it can blind others upon seeing it. When the light dies down, Ren is revealed in his new form. He now wears full body suit with a black leather vest with straps that go down, with full sleeves, along with black pants. On his arms and legs, he wears a white cloth-like armor that has red straps on them. Along with that, he also sports a mantle over himself with a unique wing-shaped pattern that resembles the one of his sword's tsuba and the handle of his white sword. The mantle is held by an accessory that also bears a similar pattern. Trivia *Ren's appearance is based off of Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Ren's Zanpakutō Spirit is based off of Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *His theme is A Song of Storm and Fire. *The Inner World of his Zanpakutō is based off of the Country of Celes from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Gallery ImagesCAJ0TDZS.jpg Tsubasa reservoir chronicle syaoran cosplay.gif Syaoran.jpg Look.jpg D73ef0e2a73e21b6c9f27a12d29898f4.jpg